


Need to be needed

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Steven Universe, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He has to fix this feeling immediately. There's gotta be someone...no...people out there who need him. People who need his fixing. People who need him. And people who'd never leave him.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Need to be needed

He needed to be needed. Without being needed it just did'nt feel right. 

it _felt wrong._

His friends were moving on, Connie was preparing for college and the crystal gems no longer needed him for emotional support. Nothing left for him to fix. Except this need for him to fix everything. 

Throughout his life he'd been needed. He grew up being needed. Of course it'd be natural for him to always feel needed. If the world didn't need him anymore, then who is he to the world?

useless, that's what he'd be. 

He has to fix this feeling immediately. There's gotta be someone...no...people out there who need him. People who need his fixing. People who need his help. And people _who'd never leave him._

...

The diamonds had been one of the perfect candidates for his fixing. They needed him. And that's why he needs them too.

It wasnt long until he had gone to homeworld in order to fix the diamonds and their problems.

They were clingy and suffocating but it's just what he needed. People he can change and people who would never leave him behind. To them he was the center of their universe and he liked it.

They had issues...issues he could fix...and he liked fixing their issues.

_He finally felt useful again._

He was happy, he never wanted to leave and they never wanted him to leave. 

~~it was only a matter of time before they ran out of issues for him to fix~~

They constantly begged for him and asked him for help and he liked it. Now he could'nt see why he used to hate being with them. 

_was_ _it because everyone he knew on earth needed him back then?_

He had questionable ways on 'fixing' the diamonds, he'd make them feel vulnerable, made them constantly depend on him and beg for his attention. He wanted them to be attached to him that way they'd never leave him like _they_ did.

He hated that he still had to go to earth for his basic human needs but he loved going back to homeworld to be showered with their attention and their claims on how much they'd missed him.

He just loved being needed. 

...

Spinel was a case much like the diamonds. Constantly begging for attention. All Spinel ever wanted was a friend, the diamonds may have given her that but now that they have their eyes fixtated on him he was sure of himself that Spinel may have been feeling left out. And he was sure to take advantage of that. 

She wanted a friend and he gave her that.

He liked her needing him. He liked her attachment to him. He liked 'fixing' her. 

All of them had their eyes on him and he made sure they'd never look at anything else but him.

...

It wasn't long until he got to Volleyball. Another gem that _needed_ his help. Volleyball missed Pink Diamond and if he had her gem he was the perfect substitute for that. 

Volleyball was vulnerable, looking for someone new to attach herself to. And he thought he was the perfect candidate for that. 

He was right, it was only a matter of time. He went on on how bad Pink Diamond was and how better he was than her. Volleyball agreed, and willingly swallowed every word he fed her. Steven was better than Pink Diamond. Much better. 

He taught her of how evil his mother was and how much better he was than her, he made sure she liked him better than Pink. He made sure she'd never compare him with Pink again and that she'd never leave him. 

He liked her praising him and hearing her bitter words of resentment towards Pink diamond.

He was _fixing_ her. 

...

It had been useful that he'd had Spinel under his control. If it weren't for her he wouldn't get his hands on the rejuvenator. 

A perfect opportunity for him to fix Jasper. 

Not until the crystal gems had found out about his plan to fix Jasper. It was perfect,his plan was completely flawless. But Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had to meddle with his plans. He'd still do it anyways with or without their 'advice'. 

~~it wont be long until he fixes them again anyway~~

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody give this boi some help asap. Also i'm sorry I just cant help myself ;-;


End file.
